


I Knew The Moment I Met You

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Big Cock, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Dance Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Taemin, EXO - Freeform, Established, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kai - Freeform, Kink, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Oral, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, SHINee - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Sub Kim Jongin, Top Lee Taemin, Vocal, adult, cock - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, kpop, taekai - Freeform, verbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	I Knew The Moment I Met You

“N-no, don’t stop. Don’t stop! Nn!” Taemin’s fingers gripped at Kai’s hair, the dark brown strands curling around the length of his fingers. His hips were lifted from the chair he’d been sitting in; one he’d gotten from a shoot long before he was of age. It was worn around the edges, but large enough to move around in, so as his legs trembled with his oncoming orgasm, the chair took the shock, giving not one creak of objection.

Kai’s lips were sinful and they pulled sounds from Taemin that betrayed the depth of his voice. His head tipped back, light splaying against the back of the chair, dancing across soft fabric, Taemin spouted praise and murmured curse words under his breath, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. With a hard twitch, he felt himself slowly inching closer and closer to release, coaxed further by a large palm that slid up his lithe abdomen and into his shirt, fingers feeling over perked nipples.

Kai loved the feeling of Taemin’s skin beneath the pads of his fingers, the way the male moved atop that chair as if something possessed him. There was something about a dancer, the way their hips moved, it drove Kai crazy—and Taemin was one of the best. Taming a creature like that, making him moan and writhe wantonly, it was something to take pride in. Kai’s own girth pressed hard to the seam of his jeans, pulsing against the stitches. The moans leaving the dancer called to him, begging him to keep sucking, so he tightened his lips and continued.

Sucking harder, Kai’s lips felt every vein of that impressively thick girth, each one like a ripple against his tongue. The head was thick, leaking into his throat as he took the male from tip to hilt, nose burying in soft pubic hair each time. Taemin’s scent was thick and the gentle smell of sweat lingered, causing something primal to arise in Kai’s instincts. His free hand rounded the base of Taemin’s shaft and gripped, adding stability so he could bob his head quickly, eyes closing.

Taemin was big and it made Kai’s eyes water a bit. It wasn’t that he wasn’t experienced, but rather no one he had done this with had been quite this large; or this thick. Moaning around that girth, his throat rattling to add more friction, he felt himself twitch at the taste, needing to taste the full release of the other, wanting his belly full of all that Taemin had to give.

The dancer writhed further, his arms winding up above him to grip the back of the chair, his head thrown back and mouth open. Legs spreading wider, his toes pointed, Taemin gasped for air, a light sheen of sweat forming across his brow and at his upper lip, causing a gorgeous glistening on his tanned flesh. He shook, trembling harder, his muscles tensing, “A-ah, K-Kai….f-fuck.” His face felt hot and his eyes opened, vision blurred and pupils blown wide with lust, “K-keep going. Just like that!”

Arching his hips from the chair was a clear indication that he was close, far closer than he’d thought. He made keening noises, his mouth opening wider as he moaned out into the open air of the room, breath ragged, his knuckles white as he gripped fabric, “You’re gonna make me—fuck, you’re gonna make me cum!”

At Taemin’s warning, Kai pulled the girth from his lips with a pop and used his opposing hand to stroke it quickly. With a shout, Taemin came undone, his muscles jerking hard, pulsing as he shot white heat right across Kai’s face, painting the bridge of his nose, across one eye, over his lips and cheekbones. It was thick, hot and carried its weight well, splattering deep caramel skin. Taemin whimpered, his face red and chest heaving.

As he came down, his hips slowly came down, resting and he removed his hands, coming forward to cup Kai’s face and admire his work. Taemin smiled, still shaking as he tipped his head down and peeled open his lips, tongue coming forward to lick his own fluid from a cheekbone, cleaning it. The taste made Taemin hum and he stared at that face, one of Kai’s eyes closed and the other looking back at him. A smile curled Kai’s lips and Taemin tipped his head, “You look good like this…and to think, I didn’t like you when we were trainees.” The dancer breathed heavy, “I look back now and…when I was younger, I never would have believed we would do this…”

Kai licked his upper lip free of fluid and his smile upturned into a smirk, his eye trailing Taemin’s face and its gorgeous features. They were way past pleasantries, and there was no reason to censor themselves now that they had gotten this far. Clicking his tongue, Kai chuckled, “No…I knew from the moment we met that I wanted to suck your dick.”

“From the moment we met?”

“Yeah. You said hello and I immediately wanted to hear you moan.”

“That’s dirty.”

“Yeah…and so is this, but I love it.”

“I…love you.”

“I know you do, baby. I know you do.”


End file.
